This invention relates to devices for producing burnable size firewood and more particularly to a machine for converting tree type timber into baled, ready for market firewood.
In the past apparatus generally known as tree harvesters have been developed which either cut or shear the standing tree at the stump, and through the use of hydraulic arms would delimb the cut timber and even cut the same into merchantable log lengths.
Log splitters have also been developed although these have almost invariably required steady ground support during operation. The only mobility found in these prior art log splitters have been transport wheels on the smaller units so that they can be rolled from the storage shed to the wood pile and back. These prior known splitters are not considered in the real sense of the word mobile and certainly are a far cry from being self-propelled.
Strapping devices have been developed for use in conjunction with everything from cotton bales to brick stacks and sewer pipes. These means generally are in the form of a steel band with a lever actuated tightener or sleeve crimper for securing the same.
With the shortage of fossil fuels getting worse and the cost of heating energy whether fuel oil, gas or electricity increasing drastically, more and more people are reverting to the use of wood stoves and fireplaces for at least supplemental heating. Also, commercial operations are beginning to use wood as an alternate energy source such as in the heating of bulk tobacco curing barns. Other industrial users of heating energy will certainly in the future be reverting over to our only replenishable energy source, namely wood.
Even the most efficient commercial processor of firewood today takes logs which have been cut up (usually by hand using chain saws) into proper firewood lengths and the same are split on an automatic or semi-automatic log splitter which is stationarily mounted on the ground. The wood is then stacked for later shipment to the marketplace or purchaser thereof. This wood is almost invariably loose stacked and delivered to the customer in such condition which requires either dumping or hand-stacking the wood at a convenient location for later retrieval and use.
There has not been to-date any efficient method developed for processing and handling firewood on a large scale which will make it readily available as an alternate energy source.